Rose Petal's
by Violinist Hamel
Summary: Michael, K's son, has been living with him in Japan for 10 years. During this time, he begins to wonder about the relationship his father has with a certain producer, as well as his own with his best friend. Though Michael's pov. Chap 16 up!
1. Clef

A/N: I do not own Gravi, nor any of the characters, but I do own the personality I gave Michael and the story line that I am using for this.

It had been ten years since he had moved to Japan to live with his father. During those years he had begun to notice his father and the producer of the former band "Bad Luck" become a bit more closer than friends should be, however, he did not think much on it, being so young at the time and all. It wasn't until recently, as he was older and able to understand things a lot better, that he began to question himself about the relationship that they had.

A lot had happened since he had began to live with his father, for those ten years. The recent band, Bad Luck, that his father managed, had recently broken up, about four years ago, the reasoning was, not only did Nakano and his wife Ayaka have a daughter, but Shuichi and Yuki had had so many break ups and make ups to count, but those where not the reasons. Suguru Fujisaki, the keyboardist, the prodigy of the keys, had a fatal car accident that lead to his death, months later.

The death had been hard on the band, as well as those closest to the boy, Shuichi, Hiroshi, K, Sakano, Tohma and the other members of Nittle Grasper, Ryuichi and Noriko. It was a very sad year, the year that Suguru had died. A few of his most devoted fans even attempted to commit suicide because he had died, only three of them had died as a result. The families of the suicider's had sued the band for the deaths of their children, though the courts had denied their claims and told the people that it was not the bands fault. With the help of Tohma Seguchi that is, who made a public appearance with his wife and his six year old son.

It was two years after the death that K had began to manage bands again, and Sakano, had begun to produce. They started working together on an aspiring band called "TAKE" and it was since then, that the young boy, who was living with his father, began to see less of him again. Which made the boy sad, but he could understand that his father was working hard to support him, since he didn't want to live with his mother since he had so many good friends in Japan.


	2. Allemande

Michael Winchester, son of Claude K Winchester, sat in the principals office at the school that he attended. It happened that he was not there because of something that he had done, no, it was a mistake, he had done nothing wrong but he was just the unfortunate one who was in the right place at the wrong time. He starred down at his watch. The talk between his father and the man with the thick glasses was taking forever!

It was then, that the door behind the chair that he was sitting in opened and the man and his father came into the room. The boy looked at his father through his shoulder length blond hair, though his bangs were getting in the way slightly, he shouldn't have cut them that time he had done so, or maybe he should just pull his hair into a pony tail that way it would look better when his bangs and other hair hang loosely around his face. But he didn't have much time to think about his hair when his father put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Now I understand your concern, Mr. Winchester, but I do hope that with your influence, your son will become less of a problem at our highly rated school." the man behind the desk said, pushing his glasses up to his eyes.

"Yes, I will have a long talk with him when we get home, thank you, Mr. Tanaka, for your concerns and contacting me." K said and looked down hard on Michael.

Michael mearly looked away from his father, down to his satchel and violin case. The burgundy texture of the case seemed a lot more interesting than looking into his fathers blue eyes at the moment. "We hope to see results, Mr. Winchester, until next time, good day." the principal said.

Claude lifted his son from the chair by his arm and dragged him out of the office, it was a good thing that the boy had time to grab his bag and case before being dragged off. The car ride to their cozy little apartment was a quiet one, one that seemed longer than it should have, especially with his fathers crazy driving.

"I can't believe you! I had to leave work in the middle of something important because you had to do something stupid again." K said, after they had entered their home.

"I didn't do anything this time." Michael said, almost glaring at his father. It was true, he was only passing by when this bloody kid was thrown at him, getting blood on him and making it seem as if he was the one who beat him up.

"You said that those other times, Michael, you need to start thinking about your future, stop getting into so much trouble. I don't need any stress from you, work is stressful enough."

"Then get a new job and then maybe you wouldn't be so stressful and be at home more often." he glared at his father and angrily stomped to his room, slamming the door behind him, after locking it and threw himself on his bed, not caring that his violin and school bag landed hard on the bed with him.

The apartment door slammed shut and he knew that his father was gone, back to work and would most likely come home with something to punish him with. Even though he had lied about it in the past, he actually didn't do anything this time. But how could he expect his father to believe him? He had ganged up on a kid before and beat the crap out of him for his money, and then that other time when him and his friend had stolen from that mall... there were countless numbers of things that he had done wrong, but it was all for one thing, the simplest thing... he just wanted attention from his father, he wanted him to spend more time with him, he worked too much and spent too little time with him, that he began to feel neglected.

Hell, he spent more time with that producer than he did with his own child. He questioned himself staying in Japan all the time, but what could he do if he went back to live with his mother? He'd be just as lonely only in a bigger house with less things to do in. He sighed, turning onto his back to stare at the ceiling. Closing his eyes momentarily, it wasn't too long before the boy had fallen asleep.


	3. atonality

He was awaken by the sound of moving things in his room. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his father, standing in his room, with his stereo in his arms. "What are you doing?" he yelled, enraged that he would be taking his stereo.

"You," K said, pointing his finger at his son, "are grounded! I should have done this a long time ago, but I thought that I should have been nice, I realized that all I was doing was spoiling you. You are to remain grounded until I feel it is time to let you off. You will come home, there will be no TV, no radio, no playing of any kind. You will study, you will do your school work, you will be a good child. If there are any more phone calls about your misbehavior, you will have nothing in your room except your school clothes, your desk and your studying materials. Is that clear?" He said, face hardened towards his son.

Michael was not only shocked and bewildered, but enraged more so than before. How dare he take his things from him and ground him. He did nothing wrong. "But-"

"There will also be no phone. You will adhere to these rules, and to make things more clear, I am hiring an aid to make sure that you will not fall off of the right path. Do you understand me?"

"Father-"

"Do YOU understand ME?" he said again, in a demanding voice.

"...Yes..." Michael did not look at his father, he had his gaze fixed onto his blue bed sheets. It wasn't fair, and he will not listen to what he was told to do. Hired aid? Bah! Who cares about them, he'll make sure to run them out of the place asap.

"Good. Start doing your homework." K said, leaving his room with his stereo and TV under his arm.

As soon as the man was out of his sight and gone, he slammed his fist onto his bed. "Damn him." he cursed to himself, angrily looking at his sheets. He had no right, no right to take his things, to ground him, to hire someone to watch him like a hawk. Do your homework he says, he did his homework during lunch, there was no point in eating food during the school day, it just made you tired.

Besides, doesn't his father remember that he was the second to the top of the class? He could be class rep if he wanted to be, but he choose not to, too much responsibility to deal with. It was quite strange, Michael never studied, only did his homework and yet he is the second place in the class. It amazed him. Oh well, the least he could do is play his violin, since he did need to practice his solo. It was so much fun being first chair. But that was only because he was better than the rest of the students.

He smirked to himself as he opened his violin case, carefully taking out the instrument, and positioning it on his shoulder and under his chin. Do your homework he says, he grinned. Instead of practicing his solo, he started to play one of his favorite pieces, The Devil's Trill.


	4. cantus firmus

"Inu-chan... come on now, get the mousey." Michael said, playing with his seventh birthday present. Inu-chan, was his kitty, it was a black and cream colored cat, slim but very sharp claws. He was the perfect cat, so affectionate and playful, but hated anyone else other than him, his father and the producer.

He moved the rod in his hand higher, making the mouse on the end of the string move upward. The cat clawed for the prize, but every time, Michael moved it higher. He chuckled at the cat, its serious green eyes never leaving the mouse on the end of the string.

The silence that was all around the apartment was broken by the sudden ring of the phone, he was about to stand up from the couch when his father looked over at him. "You are not allowed on the phone." He said, getting up from the table where he was cleaning his guns to get the ringing annoyance. "Hello? Oh! Sakano!" K said.

Of course... who else would call at ten at night? Michael saw his father walk away from the living area and into his bedroom, shutting the door. Curious, Michael walked to the door of the room, wanting to spy on his father's conversation, he knew their discussion would not be work related, it hardly ever was.

"Oh? Baby what's wrong? Don't worry, I'm sure that they will stop. What? No no, I'm not in the living area anymore, I'm in my room. I grounded Michael from the phone so there is no way he can listen in. I took his phone out of his room, no, no, I'm on the kitchen phone. Oh, what's wrong?" There was a pause, and then silence for a while, he was wondering if he was finished with the conversation or if he knew he was at the door listening.

"What! I'll shoot them!" he yelled, making Michael jump a bit. "Don't try and stop me honey, I'll shoot that bastard!" Michael left from the door and went back to the couch, Inu-chan was curled into a ball on the floor, the mouse was in his paws and he was fiercely clawing at it and biting it.

He wondered about his fathers conversation. Shoot who? Why did he always call Sakano baby and honey? He began to realize it, his father an the producer must be something more but what? He felt like a stereo typical blond. He sat on the couch and looked at the cat.

The door to his fathers room opened. "I'm going out. Have pizza for dinner or something." He said, pulling a jacket on and leaving the apartment.

What was wrong with him? It looked as if he packed the jacket with at least ten guns and something else. He sighed and grabbed the remote off of the couch, he didn't' have enough time to press the on button when the door bell rang. Glaring at the door, he stood up and walked over to it.

He didn't bother to look through the peep hole, just opened up, expecting his father to be there, forgetting his keys. But it wasn't his father who was there. It was Shuichi, the pink haired former Bad Luck member. "Hello!" he said, smiling.

"Uh... what do you want?" He asked, not opening the door all the way.

"K told me to come and watch you, and make sure you didn't watch TV or use the phone or listen to the radio." He said, smiling after he counted the don'ts on his fingers. He opened the door, making Michael step backwards slightly. "Sooo! What were you going to do?" he had asked curiously.

"Uhh... Play my violin..." He said. Ha! He'd play horribly so that the man would go away.

"Oh? Really? I didn't know you played the violin! A lot of bands now a days use them, or well, some of them anyway, but I noticed that they aren't as popular... hmm... I wonder why..." He looked to the ceiling, pondering.

Michael shut the door behind him. Was this for real? His father had hired this idiot as his watch him? Sheesh! And he though he was a stereo typical blond!

"So what kinds of things can you play?" Shuichi asked, sitting on the couch.

Michael smiled. "Have you ever seen our cat?"


	5. variations

Somehow or another, Michael had, after a brutal attack from their cat on Shuichi, ended up playing his violin to the man, yes, he had thought about playing poorly, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He played four pieces for the man, The Devil's Trill, The Nutcracker Suite, Ziegeunerweisen, and William Tell.

"Wow! Your really good!" Shuichi said, sitting cross-legged on the couch.

"Well, I try." Michael said, placing his instrument safely in the case and shutting it inside. He wondered when his father would be home.

"Wow... Oh!" Shuichi noticed the clock. Its about time that you got to bed, you do have school in the morning."

"... oh yea..." He sighed. He wasn't that tired though.

It was an interesting evening with the man, they talked about his school, it was the same school that Shuichi had gone to when he was still in it, music and books. He had suprised Shuichi with his choice of music, since his father did manage pop stars, he guessed that the former band member thought that he'd like the stuff his father managed. But no, not at all. He liked bands like Dir En Gray and Malice Mizer and liked not only rock and heavy metal stuff, but the classical music as well. Shuichi made the comment that it was a strange combination of music choices. But he did not care what the man thought. H he liked what he liked and there was nothing that he could do to change it.

He was sort of glad to have some company other than his strict father. Well, he thought he was strict, strict now after he had that talk with his principal. Even though Shuichi was a bit annoying at times, he was glad.

"So, why did my father decide to hire you?" He asked.

"Well... I'm sure that you know about me and Yuki.." Michael nodded. He remembered his father telling him many times that he wished Shuichi and Yuki could cut their crap and either stay together or leave each other. "... well me and Yuki are not doing so well again and I'm living with my parents with nothing better to do, so K asked me, 'Hey! Watch my kid, I'll pay you.' so I said yes, and well, I get a call from him saying, 'Get over to my place now and watch my kid.' Sooooo here I am." He smiled, "Watching you."

The blond was quiet. "I... see..." he said, holding his case up. "Well... I guess I ought to get to bed, the morning awaits me.."

"OK! Good night Michael!" Shuichi said, jumping up and giving the boy a hug.

Michael had immediately tensed at the touch of the other man, he was not used to hugs from people and certainly not from former clients of his father. After the man let go of him, he scurried off to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Falling to his bed he looked to the ceiling for a while, it was going to be a long long day the next day, he just had the undying feeling. He looked over at his alarm clock, it was almost two in the morning. Where was his father? He began to feel concerned for a few moments before he shrugged it off. His father will come home when he feels he should, why should Michael even care when that would be?

Without even turning out the light, or undressing, he fell asleep, into a deep sleep. One that wasn't disturbed until the alarm buzzed loudly to wake him up at five thirty in the morning. He groaned and pulled the pillow out from under his head to slam on the clock. But the buzzing still rang out, he opened his eyes, his light in his room was still on, but he was in his pajama's, of when he was six, they had trains and trucks on them. He sat up, confused and rubbed his eyes to get a better look of his surroundings.

Clocks. Everywhere in his room, there were clocks, the buzzing and beeping of at least one hundred of them rang out to him, his ears began to hurt with the noise. He covered them but the sound was still there.

Quickly he sat up in his bed. Panting and sweating. He looked around him, his blanket was pulled over top of him and the light in his room was turned off. He was still in his school uniform from yesterday. He looked at the clock. It was six twenty three. Two minutes before his alarm was to go off. He quickly looked around his room. There were no other clocks, just his bed in the center of the far wall, his dresser, his closet and his desk. He sighed with relief.


	6. cacce

After Michael had gotten a quick five minute shower and changed into a clean uniform, he walked into the kitchen to get something for breakfast. he would have assumed his father to be at work already, since it was nearly seven. He didn't give it a second thought, still mad about the previous day, so he decided to not think about him. He opened the refrigerator and looked for something inside, his father never had much time to go shopping for food, so it was pretty bare. He shut it and looked around the counters. He found an apple on the counter and bit into it. It was still Juicy so that made him happy.

He looked at his watch, if he did not leave now, he would be late for school, again, it wasn't good for him to be so, because if he was late again, he would be suspended for a week. So, without seeing if his father was home, he left. Making sure that the door was locked behind him, he made his way to school, he was grateful that it was not that far away from home, very convenient that it was only a block or two away.

He walked through the familiar streets of his neighborhood, looking at the scenery and remembering events that took place within the fences. Like when he met his best friend Fuuji.

It was a warm summer evening and he was walking home from school. He had to be about six and a half when he met him. Well, Fuuji was sitting on the ground, dirty and looked as if he was hit very hard across his face. It had happened that Fuuji's parent's were rather abusive, and he ran away from home. After some confusion, he began to live with his uncle and aunt, who cared for him like their own child. Since that day when Michael took him home, the two have been almost completely inseparable.

He smiled, such sweet memories. It was a life that he would always think back on. He walked through the school's gates, students were still lingering outside of the school, so he knew that he was not late, then again, the bells of the school hadn't ringed yet either, so that was another sign that he was not late.

He sighed, tightening the grip on his violin cases handle and turned the corner to continue to his class, only to be found bumped into a girl.

"Owww..." he said, rubbing his head that hit the corner of the wall he just turned. He looked up, squinting a bit and saw a girl that looked somewhat familiar. She had short black hair, but on her left side it was a bit longer than the right, her bangs framed her face perfectly. He looked at her up and down, and slightly felt hot as he noticed her lace underwear. He quickly stood up and offered her a hand, not really looking at her but rather the lockers beside her. "A-are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yes, thank you," She said, after taking his hand to pull herself up. She bowed to him after she was up. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, I was in a hurry..."

"Its alright," He said smiling. "I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going." He rubbed his neck for a moment, before he gathered her things and handed them to her. "You should be more careful next time."

"I-I will... sorry about the trouble," She said and hurriedly walked off, he could not help to notice her slightly pink cheeks, and watched her as she left.

He smiled to himself as he picked up his bag and his violin case before heading off to class.


	7. fugue

As soon as he entered the room, the teacher walked up to him. "Mr. Winchester." The thick man said.

"Uh, yeah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The principal wants to see you. Something about a misunderstanding." Mr. Sakimoto said.

"I see... Well I'll be on my way then." Michael turned around and walked out of the classroom. Well that was convenient. He gets to miss class for a misunderstanding? Oh well.

He sighed and walked onward to the principal's office, it wasn't that long of a walk, since he walked pretty fast to get there, as he did, he passed the girl he bumped into earlier.

"Ah, Miss!" he called, getting her attention as she had turned around.

She smiled, "Oh! Hello Winchester-san."

She knows my name? He thought to himself. Since she did, she must know him, but who was she? He didn't think that he ever saw her before. "Umm... I didn't get your name this morning.." he said, but then mentally hit himself.

"Oh? I'm in the same class as you are," She said, smiling still.

She was? He felt like an idiot. Why had he not noticed her before?

"I'm Chaika Nanami, see you in class." She said, smiling once more before walking away from him.

He was speechless. He never even saw her in his class before, he thought he had seen everyone in there but why hadn't he noticed her? He pondered this as he made his way to the principal.

"You wanted to see me sir?" He asked, glaring at the man behind the thick glasses.

"Yes, there seems to be a mistake, it seems, according to the victim, that you were not responsible for beating him up."

"That is what I had told you before, but you didn't listen!" He was angry.

"Watch your tone with me boy!" The man yelled. "I already called your father, I left a message for him, clearing up the mess. I apologize for wrongly accusing you. That is all, go back to class now."

He stormed out of the office, mad and ready to punch someone. How dare he wrongly accuse him of beating someone up, tell his father that he did, not listen to him and then tell him, 'I apologize', well his apology was not accepted. Oh no, far from that.


	8. cannon

He was glad that he did not miss anything too important when he came back to class. The teacher, Sakimoto-sensei, was only going over what they had learned so far. He sighed as he sat down, setting his violin next to him and his satchel on top of it.

"Hey, sunshine, I see your late again." Fuuji, who sat behind him said.

Michael leaned back in his chair. "I wasn't late, I was called to the principal's office." He started to feel angered again. He hated that man.

"Was it about your hair again?"

Michael had always been yelled at by the teachers and the school administration about his lengthy hair. It was mandatory that all boys in the school had short hair. But Michael, with he aid of his father, who's hair was longer than a horse's tail, was able to maintain his longer hair.

"No, not this time, it was a misunderstanding." Michael was not paying much attention to his friend or the teacher, he was busy trying to find where Nanami sat. He didn't see her at the front, or at the sides of him. She must be somewhere in the back. "You know that girl, Chaika?" He asked.

"Oh that girl who's been crushing you since grade school?" Fuuji chuckled lightly. "What about her?"

Crushing? She had a crush on him since grade school? They went to grade school together? He realized how little he paid attention. "Nothing, never mind..."

it was the last thing that he said that day to Fuuji, he ignored him for the remainder of the day, too angry at the principal, and thinking of why he had not seen her before. As the school day was at its closing and he was walking home, he didn't really pay much attention to the walk or his surroundings. He came inside the apartment, half expecting the band singer to be there. But he wasn't. He shrugged it off, glad he didn't have strings practice today, so he set down what was in his hands and walked to the fridge.

There was nothing much in there still. Only a half a carton of milk, a few left over take outs a full pack of beer and a half eaten cake, from what, he did not have a clue. He looked around the contents once more before picking up one of the bottles of his fathers beer. He opened it, smelled it, almost gagged from the smell, but took a wig of it. Choked it down and almost threw up from the taste. But for some reason it made him want to drink it more, not because he could potentially get drunk, but because it was his fathers, and he would be mad at him for drinking it. But that did not stop him, he was mad at him for not listening to him. He took another gulp of it.


	9. dissonance

Michael was on his seventh beer when he had heard the door to the apartment open, he was sitting on the couch empty bottles around him and the seventh in his hand. His head felt light, and he was a bit dizzy, everything around him was spinning, but he could think clearly, or so that is what he had thought he could.

"Michael! I'm home!" He heard his fathers voice. Heh... oh his father.

"K, are you sure I should have come? I have some things I had to work on for TAKE." The producers voice said, that voice struck something in him, making him feel angry.

He hear foot steps coming closer to him and looked over, the blurry shapes of his dad and Sakano were clearly blurred. "Michael! What the hell are you doing!" His father yelled, the shocked look on his face was priceless.

"You." He said, looking at the producer, eyes twisted hard in rage and anger. "You took my father away from me!" he yelled. "I can never be with him anymore because he doesn't come home! He's always with you at your place! And for what? I hate you! You don't deserve my daddy!" His words started to make Sakano's face drop and he started to cry, Michael felt more anger. "Your nothing but a cry baby! Your not good enough to be my dads friend!"

He had ignored the horrified looks of his father and the teary faced Sakano, because without much warning, he punched the producer, square in the face, breaking his glasses.

"Michael!" his father yelled, trying to grab the boy.

He leaped, well what he thought he leaped, more like a flailing armed jump, on Sakano, about to hit him again, when his stomach felt twisted up. He couldn't really stop it from coming, and he was glad that the producer was in the right place. He vomited on him, the taste was horrible but it was thick.

He could feel his father dragging him off of the producer, his stomach hurt too much to argue anymore, and his vision was too blurred to be able to fully see much of anything. When his eyes shut, they did not open, the only things he could hear was the crying sobs of the producer and his father saying something, but he couldn't really comprehend it, and passed out.


	10. canzona

He opened his eyes. His head was pounding and he did not know where it was he was for a moment. He looked around and realized that it was his room. What had happened? All he could remember was that he came home from school, mad at his dad and the principal, and that he drank a bottle of his fathers beer.

"Unn.." he laid back down, his hand was on his head. The beer, he must have gotten drunk. But... was his father home? He didn't know. He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly midnight. When did he go to his room?

He removed his hand from his head and sat up, he was still in his school's uniform. His father must have seen him drunk, if he was home. He stood up and walked to the door, hesitating for a moment and even more when he heard sobbing.

"Shh... It's ok Sakano, he didn't mean that, he wasn't in his right mind." He heard his father say.

Sakano was over? Does that mean he saw him drunk too? What did he do? He had no idea at all. He opened the door, the light from the living area made his headache feel worse than it was.

Once his vision was back and he could see, he saw his father, looking angrily at him, holding a sobbing Sakano in his arms, the producers broken glasses were on the floor, but Sakano, Michael noticed, was not in his normal attire, he was in one of K's pajama's.

"Umm..." Michael looked at the floor. He must have done something really bad to make his father look at him like that.

"I'll be back." K said to Sakano, who just nodded, wiping his eyes on the sleeve that was too long for him.

His father walked towards him, angry and pushed him, literally into his room, making him trip backwards and fall on his butt. "Ow.." Michael said lowly, holding his head. When he looked back to his father who was standing over him, he was met with the barrel of his gun. "Fa-"

"Shut up!" He said, coldly. "What the hell were you thinking? Not only did you drink underage, but you drank MY beer. You yelled at Sakano, you know how sensitive he is, you punched him, and puked on him, wasting MY beer."

Michael was shaking. He punched him? And puked on him? The man that was like a second father to him, only spazzier. He couldn't talk, or even barley think, his head was pounding too hard and he was shaking so bad he didn't know what to do.

"You used to be a good kid. I don't know where I went wrong. But maybe it wasn't my fault at all." Michael could feel his fathers cold glare on him.

But he said nothing else, he walked away, slamming the door to his son's room behind him. Michael didn't know anything else to do except to sit there and stare at his trembling hands and the soft carpet.


	11. sonority

Michael woke up in the late afternoon. He wasn't sure what time it was until he looked at his clock, it was 1:37. He was still on the floor from last night, he couldn't really remember much, except for what had happened when he was sober. It was a stupid idea, to drink his fathers beer, though he was angry and did not know what else to do.

His back hurt, from sleeping on the floor, though his head also hurt. He rubbed his temple for a moment before he stood up, making his way to the shower. He was in need of a bath, he knew, and he stayed in the bath for a little over a half an hour, most of the time, he just leaned against the wall of the shower, letting his body get hit by the showering rain-like water. He thought to himself about what could have happened, what most probably happened, and how he was to make it up to the producer.

He felt like an idiot. Though he was glad that he did not have school today, since it was Saturday, and his school, last year decided to see if a two day weekend could be better for the students. After he was dressed, in a pair of semi tight blue jeans, a loose fitting blue shirt with a semi tight vest over top of that, and his normal, more comfortable than school shoes, black boots. He took less than a minute to comb and hair spray his hair. After he was finished getting dressed he walked out into the living room area of the apartment.

His father was already at work, and would probably not be back all night, like he does most of the time on Sundays. He looked down at his feet, Inu-chan was starring up at him, purring slightly and "making biscuits" with his paws on the carpet. Michael smiled, patting the cat on the head a few times before realizing that he was out of food.

He stood up, going towards the kitchen when it hit him, he should go to the producers office, since Sakano is normally in his office all day on Sunday's, preparing for things and doing whatever it was that producers did. He thought that the visit could be a good thing, he'd be able to apologize, without his father being there, and he could probably bring him lunch to help with the making up progress. He smiled at the idea.

He fed his cat, and then grabbed his wallet from his bedroom dresser, his house keys, his cell phone and his necklace that Fuuji had given him for a birthday present. After everything was in place, he walked to the door of the apartment. Turning for a moment, to look at the cat eating to food from the bowl, "I'll be back later Inu-chan!" He called and headed out of the apartment.


	12. modal

He had finally, after much thinking of what to do, fallen asleep on the floor of his room, not really wanting to move from where he was. It was a long night, and it seemed as if it would have never ended. He was glad when the morning came but regretted any contact he might have with his father. He did not even bother to take off his uniform, he sat up, rubbing his sore neck and slowly walked out of the room.

He looked around for any signs of his father, but there were none. He was grateful and went into the kitchen. He found a note on the door of the refrigerator. He took it off for closer examination.

_Michael, I don't know what has gotten into you lately but when I get home we are in need of a very very long talk. _

He reread it a couple of times before crinkling the paper and tossing it into the trash can under the cabinet. What had gotten into him? What's gotten into everyone around him. He signed and rubbed his temples. His head still ached. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be one of those alcoholic drunks. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and pressed it onto the lever for ice from the fridge, then for the water. He set the glass on the counter and headed for the bathroom, getting a few pain relievers from the medicine cabinet.

After he had some pills in his system, hoping that the effects would come soon, he took a nice, long, hot shower, to try and wash the dirty feeling off of him. He knew he was in there for a while, washing himself and sitting in the tub with his eyes closed, trying to think of what he could do to make it up to Sakano. He never meant to hurt him how he did.

When he was dressed, wearing tight black pants with zip up boots that reached his calves and a semi baggy dark blue shirt, he headed out of the door, that was after he grabbed his key's and wallet. It was warm outside, but then again, it was reaching summer.

He was glad that the train station was not too far from his apartment, it would be the easiest way to get to NG from his current location, and he was glad that it was not that far away from where they lived, his fathers job was to thank for that. It was a quiet ride on the train, full of elderly people and a only a few smaller children, though he was glad when the ride was over and he had finally reached his destination, NG Production Building. He had to make sure to avoid his father at all costs.

He walked into the double doors, waving to the receptionist at the desk as he headed downward to the buildings cafeteria. He hoped that food would help Sakano forgive him for what had happened last night, but to make sure that he was there and not at home, he waited until he got to the ladies to pay for the sandwich he picked up as well as the french fries and lemon iced tea.

"Excuse me, umm... Is Sakano-san working today?" He asked the woman.

The black haired woman smiled at him, "Yes, he should be in his office I would assume. That will be ¥650."

He thanked the woman after paying her the money and headed back through NG, taking the elevator to the floor with Sakano's office on it. He took a right in the direction of the office and quickly dodged into an open door.

"I told you, the television interview was going to be scheduled for THIS Friday, not NEXT friday, do you understand now?" His fathers voice came as he passed the room that Michael had hid in.

The blond looked out carefully to make sure that his father was not there anymore, luckily he was not. Keeping a firm hold onto the bag with the food on it, he walked out of the closet that he had found himself to be in. Going a few more doors down he came to Sakano's office. He waited though, until the man was off of the phone before knocking on the opened door.

"Come in," was all that he heard, he presumed that the man was writing something.

Without further delay he walked into the office and shut the door, the door shutting made the man look up from his paperwork to him, a face of worry came over him. "Umm... Sakano-san..." the boy began, "I um... I want to apologize for what had happened last night... I had no idea that I had done any of those things to you and I am sorry." He bowed, it had to have been the first time that he had ever bowed to the man. "I brought you lunch." He quickly added at the end of his sentence.

He did not hear any response, he just starred at the ground, bowing, waiting for the man to tell him that he did not have to bow, but no words came and he did not want to look up at him in fear of seeing the man's face, whatever expression it could have been. Though Sakano did break the silence after his long waiting, or it felt to Michael that he waited long enough to talk. "Michael, I really don't know what to say." He looked up at the man, after standing upright again. "What had happened last night, I know it was an act out of the influence of alcohol, but... the words that you had said hurt deeply."

"I don't even know what I said." Michael interrupted, his face was a mix of bewilderment and sorrow.

"However, I know that you did not mean it, or at least I hope that you did not mean what you said. I will accept your apology." Sakano said, pushing his glasses up his nose and sighing. Michael smiled, relived that he was not angry at him anymore, or at least he hoped he was not angry at him. "What was it you brought me?" He asked and Michael could not help but chuckle slightly.


	13. codetto

Bored. That was all that could associate with Michael. His history teacher's sub was dragging out his words and to the blond boy, he thought that the man was falling asleep in his own words. He still felt horrible about what had happened the other night when he got drunk, but he was glad that Sakano was able to forgive him for what had happened.

He sighed and closed his eyes, he felt really tired all of a sudden, it was most likely the boring teacher but his mind was preoccupied with other things before something hit the side of his head, making him turn behind him to find the culprit, it was Fuuji.

"What is it you want?" He asked his friend.

"Want? Oh I just thought I should wake you from your daze." He whispered and smiled slightly, he put a hand to his mouth and leaned forward. "You know, I think this guy is about to fall asleep soon, he looks bored with his work."

"Yeah..." Michael agreed. He looked up to the clock and groaned lightly, he had to wait in this room with the boring teacher for another half hour, then it would be lunch time and he'd get to talk with Fuuji more than he already was. "Hey, Fuuji?" he leaned back so that his friend could hear him.

"Yes, Mikey-chan." the other boy teased and Michael shook his head.

"What do you think of Chaika?" He asked, looking over at the girl who he had not noticed that much before.

"Chaika? Oh her? Well, she's kind of cute, I don't know much about her other than she has a huge crush on you." his friend chuckled and patted his shoulder.

Michael looked over at her, watching her take notes as she was listening intently on the subs words. How could she not be bored? The rest of the class seemed like they were going to die from this man's ramblings on about whatever it was he was trying to teach. He looked down at his blank paper that would have been filled with notes had the real teacher been there. Suddenly it struck him, an idea. Picking up his pencil he began to draw a clef, and the lines that go after it.

When the bell had finally rung to indicate the end of class and the beginning of lunch, he was proud to say that he had a page and a half of sheet music written, all that there was to do was to see if it would sound right on the instrument instead of in his head.

"Winchester-san."

He looked over at a group of girls that were in front of him. "Uh, yes?" he asked.

"These are for you." One of the six said, handing him a box, the others handed him boxes as well.

What is this for? he thought to himself and he opened one of the boxes. It was full of chocolates. That was right, it was Valentines day. He cursed his good looks and girl-nice personality. Now he was going to have to buy all these girls chocolates on White day, that was going to put a chunk in his wallet.

The lunch period was spent trying to get girls from giving him chocolate, as girls from other classes came over to great him and give him their chocolates and cakes. He ended up with 53 exact boxes of chocolates and only 9 cakes. He was very unsure of how he was going to get it all home, he would have shared with Fuuji, but then the girls that gave him the boxes would think that he did not like them, how unlucky he was but lucky all the same.

He felt bad for Fuuji, he never got many chocolates, only about a dozen or less. Though it was not his fault that his best friend did not have such good looks as he did, but then he felt a bit coxcombical to his thinking of looks and how he looked better, though there it was again. He sighed.

When lunch was over, he was glad to be able to get out of that stuffy classroom and made his way to the music room. Practice was a bit harsh sometimes, but he was glad that he never got yelled at. As the teacher had told him, 'You the best player that I have and there is no need to tell you how to "improve" your already flawless self.'

Flawless... he could only hope so. Though it was true, he had been playing the violin since he was a small boy and it always came natural to him. It was always something to get his mind off things, but what he was looking forward to doing was seeing how his mind song came out. Thought that would have had to wait until after class was over.

He was suprised when he came into the classroom though. There was a woman beside his teacher, he was not sure who she was but the man seemed to be talking with her seriously. He paid no more mind to her or the teacher and took his first chair position. When the bells for class to start rung and the teacher took his hand up, the children around him as well as himself, readied for the start of their practices, there was an upcoming contest in the next three weeks and their teacher wanted to get them into winning shape.

He did not exactly know why, but the woman that was in the room kept looking at him. He was sure that it either had to be his hair, being naturally blond, or because he seemed a bit more tense than the other people around him. He felt nervous for some reason or another, and knew it was that woman's doings. He tried to ignore it through the process of the instructions.

When class was almost done, and the children were either practicing on their own or talking, he took out his paper he wrote on during history. He set it on the stand and looked at it for a moment before positioning his violin beneath his chin, taking the bow to the strings and started to play it. It sounded alright to him, not the best but it could be fixed with a bit of tweaking, though he knew it couldn't have been as bad as he was thinking because everyone was quiet to hear him play. When he had lowered his bow and removed his violin from his shoulder, the class applauded him.

It was not unnatural for the class to praise his playing, as he was the best player in the class. Though he never expected what happened next to have happened. The woman that was talking with the teacher walked over to him.

"Hello Winchester-san." She said and smiled at him. She was a pretty woman for her age, her age of which he could not really guess. Long hair and a form fitting gray woman's suit. "I'm Yasori of the Harmonic Orchestra of Japan, I came here because I heard of a young man who plays very well."

"O...k..." was all that he could get out. He knew that the Harmonic Orchestra was one of the best Orchestra's of Japan and had even won a reward in the US.

"We want you to join us."

On the way to his locker he had thought over the words of the woman earlier in his class.

"_We want you to join us."_

He did not know what to say, but she had given him a business card if he decides to or not. It was a once in a lifetime thing that had happened. He was not sure what to do and thought about asking his father for advice, but remembered that he was angry at him and did not want to even bother.

He set down his violin case and bags of chocolates he received to open the door of his locker and was suprised to find it already open. He blinked for a moment before moving the door. Inside of the locker he found a small box, the box was a purple color and was two inches high and four inches wide. Who? He thought and reached for the box, underneath the box he found what had to be forty sheets of blank music sheets, a blue bow was tied around it. The box, contained a single piece of hand made chocolate but there was not a letter, nor a note to tell who had given it to him.


	14. codetto II

**A/N**: Ok, this is the last part of my Valentine's Day chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, those of you that read it, also, don't be afraid to leave a review or two behind, it's nice to get those once in a while, keeps me wanting to write more, ya know? Sorry for it being short and not just adding it to the last chapter, but nonetheless, enjoy!

He came home late that night, around 8:20, though that was normal time after his strings club practice. Fuuji's mother had given him a ride home so that he did not have to haul the bags of chocolate from school to his walk home. He thanked her for a small box of chocolate as he was dropped off. The only thing that was heavier than two bags of chocolates was a bag of bricks, he concluded. He took out his keys, after setting the bags on the ground to free his hand, and opened the apartment door.

It was not empty, as he had suspected, he knew that Shuichi would be with Yuki today and he thought that he'd have the place to himself, but no, his father was there. He suddenly remembered the business card in his pocket and thought about asking his father if he could join the Orchestra, though he would probably most likely tell him no, after all that had happened.

He sighed as he shut the door behind him, picking up the bags he set on the entry floor once more and headed to his room, ignoring his father and hoping that he would pay him no mind. Of course the world was out to get him that day, first the girls, then that woman, though that news was very pleasant now that he thought about it, but now his father.

"Michael." He said and the blond looked over at the older. "Gosh, what's that? Two bags full of chocolates?" his father shook his head. "Really, I shouldn't be surprised, you are my son after all." Was he trying to be nice? Had he forgiven him? He thought to himself. "Go do your homework, and don't eat too much of that candy, it'll make you sick."

He glared at his room door before going inside and setting the bags on the ground, he carefully set his school's bag next to his bed and his violin in its appropriate place next to his desk. He lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling, as if it was interesting.

That woman, she seemed a bit eager to have him join the Orchestra but he was unsure, he was still in school after all, so it would be natural that his education should come first and foremost, but being in that Orchestra, he could make a good amount of money without even needing school. He needed advice, but there was no one he could think of who could give it to him.

Then it hit him, that singer, Shuichi, he might be able to help him with his decision problem, and he was a fellow musician, so there should be something that he could advise him in, something. He smiled and sat up on his bed, taking his uniform off and getting into his sleeping shorts. He stretched before he moved the covers of his bed to the other side. He climbed in the bed and closed his eyes, almost immediately, he fell to sleep, and the long day was finally over for him.


	15. aquinaldo

The next day had come so quickly for him, and as quickly as it came, it went by. He had cake for breakfast that morning as well as for lunch and was planning on having cake for dinner since his father was working late and Shuichi was going to be there to sit him. He smiled. He was going to ask advice to the pink haired musician. Hopefully he would give him good advice.

Unlocking the door to the apartment, the blond stepped inside. It was a bit too quiet. He glanced around a bit, wondering where Shuichi was, if he had even gotten there yet or not. It was a bit strange. He set down his violin next to the couch and let his school bag drop to the ground as he relaxed on the couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"MICHAEL!"

He jumped up quickly, his name being called so loudly like that had scared him and he turned around quickly to see the pink haired man standing there. Michael was breathing in a bit deep and holding his chest. "Shu-Shuichi! You scared me!" He managed to get out between his breaths.

"Nyaha!" the man laughed and came over to sit on the couch next to him. "I heard you got a lot of chocolate yesterday.

"Yeah…" Michael sat down slowly, afraid of what the man might do next.

"How much?" Shuichi asked, turning to him with an interested face on.

"53 boxes of chocolates and 9 cakes, then a piece of homemade chocolate." He said leaning back a bit.

"Wow! I never really got a lot of chocolate from Valentines day. I always hoped so, but it never happened…" He sighed. "Though I made Yuki a cake yesterday." He smiled. "Though it kind of brunt in the oven a bit,.."

Michael chuckled. "Really? I never have a problem cooking anything in class." He thought back to the first day of his food class he had to take. The only thing he could remember burning was toast, he left it in too long while he was cooking the eggs.

"Lucky for you…" the man said as he put his arms around his neck.

"Hey, Shuichi… If someone had offered you the chance to play in a really famous… oh, how do I say it umm... Orchestra, would you say yes?"

"Well, it would be a once in a lifetime thing right?" He asked looking at the blond who just nodded. "Well then of course I'd say yes!"

"You wouldn't want to ask you parents?"

"Why? I'd just tell them that I had a job, or something like that." Shuichi chuckled.

That night, Michael thought over what the former bandleader said. So he decided to call the woman from yesterday. He made sure that his father was still not home and that Shuichi was asleep before he took the cordless phone from the living room to his room. He looked at the card, and then dialed the number.

"Hello, this is Yasori of the Harmonic Orchestra of Japan."

"Uh… This is… Michael Winchester… you gave me your card yesterday…" Michael said, not really sure what to say.

"Winchester-san!" the woman seemed happy to hear from him. "Have you decided on our offer?"

The offer, he thought to himself. They would get him into the best collage in Japan and he would be seated third chair violinist. It was a very good offer. "Yes, I would love to be apart of the Harmonic Orchestra." He said.

"You would? Oh thank you so much Winchester-san! I had left directions of where we rehearse with your teacher yesterday, hoping that you would say yes. You can pick them up tomorrow and we will see you at rehearsal then?"

"Yes, I'll be there. Thank you for giving me this opportunity." Michael said before saying his good-byes to the woman and hanging up.

An Orchestra. Who would have thought that he would be able to be apart of an Orchestra. It made him happy and tingly inside.


	16. ledger lines

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and while before updating, I've been kind of busy with my new job But I have not forgotten about this fic, and I will finish it, I swear I will.

Michael stood nervous in front of the Rehearsal Hall. He found himself getting lost three times trying to follow the directions on the paper, but he made it, ten minutes late, but he did make it. He breathed in and held his breath for a moment before sighing. Clutching the handle on his instruments case, he walked towards the double glass doors, pushing them open and walking into the building.

He found himself in a small room, a counter on the right hand side and two clerks behind it. He did not pay much attention to them at first, until one of them called for him.

"Are you Mr. Winchester?" he asked and Michael looked over at him.

"Yes..." He was a bit confused but walked to the counter.

"Miss Yasori told me to tell you, that the practice hall is the fourth door down the hall this way," the man pointed towards a door.

"Oh? Thank you. I'm so sorry for being late." He said, he felt like an idiot, getting lost like he did.

"Don't worry about, Mr. Tanada is always late, sometimes up to an hour. But he's one of the best violinist's that the Orchestra has." He smiled. "Well, enjoy your rehearsal."

"Thank you." Michael nodded to him and headed towards the door. Opening it, he walked down the hall, looking for the fourth door. Finding it, he breathed in and opened the door.

He was very nervous while rehearsing with the group, but after the first hour and a half, he loosening up a bit and during the short breaks, he even had a few of the other members of the Orchestra asking him questions. He was glad that he decided on working for them. Everyone had seemed very nice and liked the fact that someone so young as he, was interested in working with them. Though after three hours of rehearsal, he was bushed. He was tired and a few people offered to drive him home. Of course he refused every one of the offers, he did not want to feel bad about accepting any of them, so he just convinced them that he did not live too far away and walking would have been fine.

Though the walk home was rather long, he did not mind though, he was happy to be able to have the alone and quietness of the night. Well, it was not exactly quiet, it was noisy from the traffic and everything else around him, but he was glad that he was alone. It took him a little while to get home from walking, but he was hoping that his father, if home was asleep somewhere, but he figured that it would be too good to be true if he was. Taking out his key from his pocket, he unlocked the apartment door and walked in, slowly as he had unlocked it slowly. He had shut it, slowly as he did opening it, and began to quietly walk towards his room.

He was relieved when he heard no sounds other than himself. He figured that his father must have not made it home yet, which made him joyous all over. He sat down on his bed and placed his violin case on it. He looked at the instrument's case for a while before laying back onto his bed, thinking about what he had done. Joining an orchestra without telling his father. How much trouble he would get for that one, but he did not mind too much, as long as he kept his grades as second or third in his year, he knew that his father would be happy. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into sleep.


End file.
